


Symphony of Metals

by Moami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moami/pseuds/Moami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal absorbs warmth. It catches the fire’s core and enshrines the sparks inside its dark body. And when the right time comes, it melts, and engulfs everything in heat.</p><p>Jean doesn’t have the chance to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Metals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujoshichan69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/gifts).



> Happy super-late-birthday, dear Lu.

**__Magnesium_ _** is our first meeting that’s not dramatic or magnificent but just me, dashing through the ice-cold winter night, hurrying to that cozy new chocolaterie around the corner next to a fast food restaurant, and I’m bursting into it with the usual angry snarl on my lips because all I ever am is hurt and fear poisoning the air and stealing other people’s breath; but then there’s a bundle of fluffy fur jumping into my arms and someone laughs and calls out,  _"Artemis, don’t!"_ and that’s how I meet _him, his name is Marco,_ and a gray Norwegian forest cat who adopts me as her new favourite toy immediately.  
  
After the shock, I buy chocolate for my mother’s birthday. Twenty dollars worth of chocolate, and a smile that lets the cracks in my rotten heart tingle and sing.  
  
It’s the 1st of December, and my heart goes up in sparks of nougat and brittle when _he_ feeds me a taste of his new bonbon collection. I run out with a mouth full of sweetness and smoke burning in my lungs.

The first signs of a wildfire.

 ** _Iron_** is me returning days later, hands hiding in the pockets of my jacket, head pulled between the fur around the collar like a young owl hiding from the great big world.  
  
It’s Artemis giving a not at all cat-like squeak when the door bell rings and I step in, and it's her jumping into my arms with a loud meow of victory, my cheeks going hot when Marco looks up from behind the counter with a crooked smile on his dark face, chocolate in streaks on his lips and swirling in the deep warmth of his eyes.

He cut his finger when chopping nuts and I’m setting Artemis down and hurrying to his side, immediately helping out with a tissue.

The heaviness in my stomach when he laughs a _“thank you”_ and a _"you came here for you mother’s birthday a few days ago, right? I remember you, Artemis missed you like crazy, haha. Did your mother like the chocolate?"_ and I can only nod, not speak, not when he’s all the _fire_ that I lost years ago to a father rotting in a puddle of his own vomit and a bullet in his throat, and I blurt out the words _"date"_ and _“you smell nice”_ with red dawning on my face.

Marco’s voice echoes after me when I swirl around and storm out.

 ** _Copper_** is returning after four days and finding the shop closed, me realizing that it’s Sunday and I’m an idiot. It’s me wanting to quickly run off and scold myself for believing in a flirt that wasn’t there, even if our fingers touched when I wiped off his blood - but then a hand touches my shoulder and I jolt around to bump into Marco’s chest and his laughter reverberates in my heart when he bites his lip.

We say _"hi"_ at the same moment, and seconds later,  _"I’m sorry for last time"._

Then I’m suddenly laughing, liquid auburn copper rushing through my veins, and Marco laughs with me before he says something in a low voice, me just understanding words like _"I hope you won’t find me creepy"_ and then, oh God, my heart’s stopping, he rubs his neck and curls his lips into a shy smile - _"wouldyougo outwithme?"_

 ** _Mercury_** is meeting him in a café just one day later and his excited beaming smile when he takes the little bundle of snowdrops that I collected for him, poor lovestruck idiot that I am, with dirt and everything, and it’s him wrapping the flowers in a tissue so carefully and taking my hand to say thank you, so gentle and good that I want to hate myself for claiming such a brilliant sun for myself; but I can’t.

I can’t hate myself for finding the spark that made me visit my father’s grave with a smile yesterday, for the first time in five years.

We talk for six hours, and when the café closes, I walk him back to the chocolaterie and say hi to Artemis with a belly rub and fluffing her ears.

Then Marco takes my hands and ignites a firework in my soul when he kisses me in the cold night of the 6th of December.

 ** _Aluminium_** is the feather-light dance of his fingers over my neck when it’s spring and we’re falling in love so quickly that we could drown and coalesce in the still-brisk wind, and it’s the kiss of his cold-bitten lips on my red cheeks when we’re on our way home from a clichée walk-in-the-park-date where I brought food for his cat as a present, and it’s awfully embarrassing but his fingers still take it and he smiles _'thank you'_ in a language of tenderness that I don’t deserve.

 ** _Bronze_** is darkness and heat smoldering underneath my soul where he kisses and draws his tongue along the broken edges of my body, leaving tender marks of me belonging to him, and I swear to God and everything holy, I do.

I belong to a man of fire and roaring wind, to his hands pressing and coaxing sounds from my throat, his mouth kissing and licking down on me until it opens me vulnerable and bare to him.

It’s me letting him do anything, quietly panting a skewed symphony of his name and _"please, I need you - "_ until he’s pressing inside me, and I’m wrapping him in my legs and the steady fluttering beat of my hopelessly lost heart.

 ** _Lead_** is the sterile air of a white room and it’s his arms as the last sanctuary for my shattered screams when a monitor stops beeping. It’s _his_ hand, heavy and tear-stained, clinging to mine when we’re standing in the whispering rain on a graveyard and watch an urn being carefully set into the grave of my father, right on top of his coffin. Right side of his chest, instead of hers that’s in ashes now, a heart that beat through the last fights of a sickness it couldn’t win.

 ** _Platinum_** is my things slowly appearing in his flat and my scarf hanging on the coat rack of his chocolaterie, Artemis playing with the ends and still jumping into my arms every afternoon that I enter the shop. It’s me smiling for the first time after breathing sterile hospital air when Artemis jumps into a bowl of white chocolate and parades through the shop with snowy feet, Marco after her and the tiny paw prints all over the floor.

Marco whirls around when he hears me laugh, and I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, and he hurries to wrap me into his chocolate-stained apron and coos noises into my hair, before he asks if I want to stay the night.

The next day, he asks for another night, then for a week. We’re eating take-out Chinese and left-over chocolate on his old outworn couch with Artemis over our knees when I whisper into his neck and ask,  _"forever?"_.

 ** _Gold_** is the fire that let me burst into flames at the first touch. It’s his colour - the tiny spots around his dark chocolate eyes, freckles in all nuances of brown, me kissing them for the rest of our life together. My oath to be all and nothing, flying spark to ignite him when the world is threatening to extinguish him with cold and bitterness.

 ** _Gold_** is me counting the stars reflecting in his eyes when he’s crying from happiness, both of us in the garden of our own house with Artemis purring somewhere in a tall oak tree, the house and garden decorated in white and gold, friends cheering somewhere behind us and my hand shaking when I slide a ring with a single ruby on the finger that connects a vein to _his_ heart.

Metal carries the wild spirit of electricity, is ductile, shimmers in the light. But its utmost stunning characteristic is the way it absorbs warmth, and radiates it back, melting together what belongs together.


End file.
